whodunnit_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Whodunnit: Murders of a Red Herring, Episode 3: Caught in Traffic
Start The guests retire at the wee hours of morning. About half an hour later, they are awaken by a large crash and bash. They run to the mechanical garage, where they find Jesse lying back on the ground in a pool of blood, beneath the operating gate, apparently "caught in a traffic jam", as said by Giles. The Crime Scene Andrew, James, Lexi, Monroe and Toby investigate the crime scene. The gate has quite a low amount of blood around it. A blood splatter from a car being dropped onto Jesse is in a large radius. The wall is brutally burned from a car crashing into it, with several parts scattered about. The operating gate is open, and there are skid marks leading from the location of the body to the wall. Victim's Last Known Whereabouts Neveah, Pabla, Ari and Zayn visit Jesse's room, his last known whereabouts. They find his closet door open, and a small keyhole at the back. A small blood splatter is found on the bottom of the closet. The closet can lower when a lot of weight is added to it, revealing that it was probably intentionally designed to do such. A note on the bed tells Jesse that some special pajamas are in the closet for him. Morgue Samantha, Shawn, Doris, Lori and Jason visit the morgue. They find that both Jesse's body and the car that supposedly killed him are on metal tables. Jesse has skid marks up his body, which aren't deep enough to have killed him. Despite this, nearly all of his ribs are broken and collapsed in, stabbing his heart and lungs. His ankles are both snapped. The car is barely intact, blown apart by impact. Several key parts are missing, with chars in their places. The front wheels are partially damaged, as if they hit the ground first. Riddle The guests are gathered in the operating garage, where a car is slowly running. They are told that in 30 minutes, when the car hits the wall, the riddle time is up. They also learn that the key they are given can be used four times in the wrong hole, and after that their game has ended. They are also provided with a riddle on the keychain, which reads: "Quad, squad, use this powerful key, It could end up killing you, or solve a mystery, A clean roller provides another entrance, To a room where an elevator is a fatal tool, Trying to search for clothes is for a fool, Lowering can guide you to eternal death, But I know you can leave without losing a breath." Most of the guests automatically attempt to unlock the expensive and clean car, but are rejected, Jason, Ari and Lori even using up all four turns. Neveah and Andrew go to the laundry room. Neveah tries to unlock the washing machines, but is rejected and loses. She resists, but is dragged away as Andrew thinks. He unlocks a cupboard, in which he finds a lint roller with a key hooked onto it, with "Rani" wrote on it. This reminds him of the closet, which he was told had several useful clues. Once unlocking Jesse's room, he walks into the closet. He sees the keyhole, and places his key in. He takes it out just as he and his guard are lowered on an elevator to a secret bottom basement. A piston activates and slowly edges towards the two. Blood covers it. By turning around, Andrew realizes their is a missing pane in the locked door behind him. He unlocks it and runs out, where he is underneath the operating gate. A padlock holds it tight to the wall. Once the car completely slides over it, he starts to unlock it. Without him touching it, the gate slowly drifts back, allowing Andrew to escape. Winners, Losers and a Solution Andrew is the third challenge and theory winner. The way Jesse died is: The killer delivered a special note to Jesse, telling him special pajamas were within the closet adjoining his room. Jesse's weight started lowering the floor. The killer used a lever from the other side, one that was activated by the keyhole other times, to fully lower the floor to a secret basement. As Jesse did not expect this, his ankles were broken. When he managed to stand, the killer released a piston aimed at Jesse's ribs. When it hit, the ribs collapsed, stabbing his heart and lungs, limiting his air and blood supply. The killer deactivated the piston, then unlocked the door from behind, dropping Jesse's dead body backwards. A small splatter of blood remained, as most of it was in the piston room. The killer dragged his body over to the operating gate, which they had designed to slide back. They unlocked it with a small key, then let it drift. They started up the car with a rig so it would gradually gain speed. The cage eventually drifted far enough back that the first wheels dropped, dragging along the whole vehicle. The gained speed rammed it straight into a wall, which was the explosion that awoke the guests. Challenge Winner (s): Andrew Best Theory: Andrew Spared: James, Toby, Neveah, Pabla, Ari, Zayn, Samantha, Shawn and Doris Scared: Monroe, Jason, Lori and Lexi 12:18, April 25, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Garofalo